<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Foggy's Wisps (Wips Central) by Foggydaysahead</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132902">Foggy's Wisps (Wips Central)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foggydaysahead/pseuds/Foggydaysahead'>Foggydaysahead</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Addressed Trauma, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Space, Angst, Angst with a Bad Ending, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Character, Body Changing?, Body Dysphoria, Body Horror, Demonic Possession, Fluff and Angst, For all my boys, Heterochromia, I GOTTA PUT IT THERE, I NEED MY ANGST FUEL, I mean he should, Listen not everything can be happy, Magic, Maybe AnE, Midoriya Izuku Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Mythology - Freeform, Mythology References, Possession, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Sorry that one is for the transgender tag, Sorry that one is more for Kingdom Hears and FFVII, TW will be there have no fear, Transgender, Villain Midoriya Izuku, Yeah thats what happens when you get cursed by a goddess, ill warn y'all, listen, more tags will be added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:56:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foggydaysahead/pseuds/Foggydaysahead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome! I made this really fast to actually organize all my WIPS! I am a tired individual(?) so please don't try to eat me because I have an inconsistent update and your favorite fic of mine hasn't been updated in a long time...BUT! there is actually a chance Imma write these so yay! Anyhow, I regret not updating my fics but eat my ass folks. Hope y'all enjoy them! LMK if you want some to be expanded on because for now they are just gonna be little tidbits. When I have time I will write more. I am just honestly trying to clean up my google docs and notes on my phone. </p><p>The rundown is that these are different small story ideas that I have and each one will have TW and relationships at the beginning so you will know to skip or to keep reading. I will not do crossovers because I am not big-brained enough to do it. Anyways! ONWARDS!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>LISTEN ITS A LOT THIS IS WIP GALOR IMMA PUT IT INFRONT OF EVERY CHAPTER</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Boku no Hero Academia - Magical Girl (Boy) AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Leave a comment if you want me to write something for this and kudos if you want! I don't really mind the attention just doing this stuff for fun!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TW: Transgender body dysphoria, Death, thoughts of suicide, magical girls, quirkless discrimination, bullying, violence, graphic depictions of violence, misgendering</p><p>Relationships: Asexual Izuku but he is friends with Shinsou Hitoshi, OC female character, and Shigaraki Tomura</p><p>Some All-Might Bashing  and minor Madoka Magica spoilers focusing more on the dynamics of magical girls instead of the actual characters in said show</p><p> </p><p>Izuku is a trans boy who has always wanted to be accepted by everyone around him that he <em>is </em>a boy. His mother dotes on him and is very overprotective. She thinks that because he is "female" and quirkless he needs extra protection. Izuku has tried to tell and show his mom that he is a boy but she won't listen to him. The bullying that he experiences in school only makes it worse and worse for him. He considers suicide. When All Might saves him and leaves Izuku on the roof a small white creature by the name Kyuubey comes up and talks to him. There Izuku makes a wish to finally be seen as his "true self". Thus he is transformed into a magical boy with a white soul gem. His weapon is his journal. He also has a special fountain pen that can grow in size. His journal makes it so that anything he writes comes true. Izuku was someone Kyuubey had been looking for because Izuku has lots of "potential" that is, he was originally meant to be the new symbol of peace but because he is a magical boy he will never achieve his dream. Izuku is forced to fight against witches in order to keep his soul gem clean and slowly realizes his mother is forgetting about him. At this point when Izuku returns to school, his teachers don't even care that he is in class or not. Such are the perks of being a magical boy. He is the first and only magical boy in history and because of this, his powers are even rarer. </p><p>To focus more on Japan as a whole there are only 3 magical girls. One of which takes Izuku in and shows him the magical girl ways. This happy joy Izuku feels about saving people does not last for long.</p><p> </p><p>Izuku meets most of the BNHA cast and befriends them but is more like a fleeting dream more than anything. He is also a minor cryptid online.</p><p> </p><p>The clothes he wears are a white and pale green outfit. He wears a light green beret, white dress shirt, light green shorts with overall straps that are also light green, and black shoes. he has a tie on his dress shirt that is light green. (think sailor outfit)</p><p> </p><p>The specifics of his powers are:</p><p>- Instant healing</p><p>- High Pain Tolerance</p><p>- Journal makes it so that anything he writes comes true. For example, if he were to write I am 6 feet tall he would grow to that height. It is a very flexible and OP power</p><p>- Able to change his body (comes with his wish)</p><p>- Still have not thought about his Doppel abilities</p><p>- Izuku does not know this but because of his wish he cannot become a witch, something that many magical girls envy and kyuubey regrets </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Boku no Hero Academia - Space AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Izuku has always wanted to go to space, to see the stars. He dreams it and so he wills his dream into existence, any means necessary</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TW: Violence, Graphic depictions of violence, death, murder!, talks about suicide (no suicide is actually committed), Major Character Death, ANGST</p><p>Relationships: Izuku Midorya/Dabi (happens when they are both of age kids imma progress Izuku so it's like he's actually an adult plz don't @ me)</p><p> </p><p>Izuku has always wanted to go to space and see the stars. Ever since he heard of Neil Armstrong's famous quote "One step for man, One giant step for Mankind" he knew he had to go to space. It was so large and unexplored he wanted to see the stars. He wanted to <em>know </em>more <em>needed to.</em> Thankfully his father is the villain All For One who has every DVD of Star Trek, Star Wars, and Cowboy Bepop. Instead of fawning over All Might Izuku has collection upon collection of space items. Then when he's 4 he learns he is quirkless. Many people look down on his dreams of becoming the first astronaut in almost 200 years. Still Izuku knows that his destiny is to leave the planet and head for the stars! So he becomes a villain in order to raise money for his project. After his dad was defeated by All Might and had to be sent away Izuku and his mother lost most of their funds with only enough to live in a 2 bedroom apartment and get basic necessities. </p><p> </p><p>To drastically change the storyline Izuku doesn't go into UA but becomes a villain informant. Slowly he works his way up until he is finally a villain boss. At this point, he is 24 with his right-hand man Dabi by his side. </p><p> </p><p>Izuku is also friends with Nezu who has suspicions of the boy's activities but indulges a craving mind. The two work together, though not in person, to build Izuku's space station and rocket. Thanks to quirks this is much easier than before. </p><p> </p><p>Of course, Izuku is able to build his rocket and lays down his life as a villain but before the rocket takes off a group of heroes intrudes into the space station to stop the rocket from going into space. Knowing this would be his only chance, Izuku races into the rocket (his body has been prepared for a while to go to space) and buckles himself in. At the space station Dabi sets the rocket off knowing this was the one and only dream his boyfriend has ever had. Unfortunately, as the rocket finally lifts off into the air, it explodes. Izuku dies as Dabi is handcuffed and taken away to jail. As the poor boy falls and burns in the sky he sees the stars one last time. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Leave a comment if you want me to write something for this and kudos if you want! I don't really mind the attention just doing this stuff for fun!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Boku no Hero Academia - Villain AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Izuku, after taking Bakugo's advice wakes up. But he's dead?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TW: Suicide, Death, Murder, Graphic Depictions of Violence, Mental Disorder, Knives </p><p>Relationships: None</p><p> </p><p>Izuku jumps from the rooftop that All Might left him on and wakes up in All for One's clutches to serve Shigaraki Tomura. When Izuku wakes up he has no name and views himself as dead. Izuku has Cotard's Syndrome. The only memory he has are ones that are left on his body from Bakugo (who he forgot) and other schoolmate's bullying. Inko is happy that her quirkless son is gone and sells the house that she and Izuku lived in to move abroad. Izuku was supposed to just be some minor fodder against the students during USJ however he becomes someone who is very capable thanks to his sharp intellect (which has only become sharper since he died). When Izuku sees Bakugo at USJ he remembers part of his old life and all of the bullying and pain he went through. When he was taken in by Shigaraki he was given a new name because none of them knew his actual name and Izuku had lost his possessions. Thus Mori was born (yes forest his hair is green for hell's sake!) Sensei is actually fond of Mori/Izuku but truly only wants the boy's quirk more than anything. The reason why Mori hasn't lost his quirk is that it is more fit for a soldier who would get killed a lot by heroes rather than AFO because it wouldn't really repair him unless he killed himself (which leaves the question did Izuku's quirk cause his Cotard's to develop or was it something else?) Because Izuku is immortal he lives for a long time and is thrown into prison at the same time as Kurogiri. He is later broken out of prison by Sensei. </p><p> </p><p>Mori never returns to being Izuku but does end up getting his own will and stops living as a puppet of society and All for One.</p><p> </p><p>Izuku actually adapts a quirk in this au which is originally thought to be immortality. He seemingly cannot die (or in Izuku's words cannot live). He also cannot feel any pain anymore because of the training and bullying he underwent. His actual quirk is All Fiction. This is a reference to Medaka Box in which Kumagawa Misogi has the ability All Fiction. It works the same way but Mori doesn't really realize his quirk till later on and only originally thinks that it is simply immortality. The specifics of All Fiction is that he can undo anything and everything. He can undo what he undid. The only reason why he is immortal is that he undid the existence of his death and age, thus becoming immortal. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Boku no Hero Academia - Quirk Izuku Au</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Izuku wants to be a hero but knows he can't. Why? Because he killed his mom.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TW: Death, Violence, Blood, Panic Attacks, Anxiety Attacks (both do occur), PTSD, Guilt, Gaslighting, Aquaphobia, Abuse (mental and physical)<br/>Relationships: Izuku Midorya/ Shinsou Hitoshi</p><p>When Izuku was 4 years old he lived with his mother in their wonderful apartment. Izuku didn't know where or who his dad was but he didn't mind. As long as he had his mom, he would ok. How unfortunate that he would be the one to kill her.</p><p>Quirk Name: Water Dimension<br/>Abilities: Can control rain and the puddles that are formed from this rain. Said puddles are actually portals to an alternate dimension. Normally it is just a pocket of space but if a living thing stays inside the pocket of space for too long it will die and eventually dissolve. </p><p>While walking with Izuku to get groceries Inko steps into a puddle and never returns. At first, people think it's the work of a villain but after similar instances happen to Izuku he realizes that it is actually his quirk (causes him to develop aquaphobia). Since his father is not in the picture Izuku gets sent to an orphanage and eventually the foster system. While at a foster home he meets Shinsou and they both learn of each other's "villainous" quirks. Both boys get accepted into General Education, at this point neither of them is staying at a permanent household nor the same one, and hang out quite often. Izuku illegally has a job at a convenience store so he can get an apartment while Shinsou is going through some tough times in his new home. Both make it into the finals of the Sports Festival and later transfer into the hero course. </p><p>Izuku's Hero Name: Anitun Tabu (Filipino Goddess of Rain and Wind) <br/>     Also to add to Izuku he is half Japanese half Filipino, with Inko coming from the Philipines</p><p>Shinsou's Hero Name: Imperium (control in Latin)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Kingdom Hearts - Vanitas Possession Au</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sora has several hearts inside him, what if one day one of them woke up? What if one of them took over?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TW: Body Possession, Body Dysphoria, Visions, Seeing things (Idk if this needs to be here but ok), thoughts of suicide (minor but still there), Violence<br/>Relationships: Kairi/Riku</p><p>Sample Piece:</p><p>Sora was fast asleep. his spiky brown hair was all over his pillow, looking even more unorganized than usual. Drool spilled from the side of his mouth landing on the puddle that soaked his pillow. He had a leg sticking out of the covers.</p><p><em>A completely defenseless position of one in deep sleep </em>The old master with bright yellow eyes thought. He quizically stared at the boy who looked so much like his last student, all but the coloring of his hair and the boy's brilliant sky blue eyes. Clad in black clothing, the old man reached for his keyblade, waiting for the sound of movement or hushed whispers. Luckily there were no night goers stalking around Yen Sid's tower this fateful night. He raised his key blade above the boy's heart as darkness pooled out. "Wake up my apprentice," he said "awaken and take over this child of light. Form the X-Blade, then return back to me." </p><p> </p><p>A smile split across Xehanort's face as he let his keyblade vanish into darkness. As all the darkness entered the child of light the outline of his old apprentice covered the boy they called Sora. His apprentice opened his eyes, as well as Sora's, and stared hollowly at his old master then vanishes.  Xehanort stares into the night and opens a door to darkness, knowing the child of light will fall soon.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>Instead of a slow steady waking Sora immediately sat up, his heart beating fast. He looked around and remembered he was in Yen Sid's castle, preparing for the final fight between the thirteen darknesses that were soon to come. <em>To regain what I lost...again</em> Sora thought. Sitting up in bed Sora couldn't help but realize he felt weird as if he had woken up from a long nap. He stretched and walked to the bathroom to wash his face, hoping to start his day on time for once. </p><p> </p><p>As he splashed water onto his face he realized something different reflecting in the mirror. Instead of brown hair and blue eyes, his hair had become black and his eyes...they were bright yellow.  He rubbed his eyes hoping some of the morning fog he usually felt was just getting to him. <em>I didn't become Xehanort's puppet. Riku saved me. <strike>Axel</strike> Lea saved me. </em>Sora tried to reassure himself. When he looked back into the mirror he looked like he normally did brown hair, a fading beach tan, and blue eyes. Weird but it happened before when Roxas first joined with him. </p><p> </p><p>After wiping his face, Sora descended the tower's stair ready to get some breakfast before training. As he descended he stared out of the window, noticing it seemed dark. Time was always hard to tell at Yen Sid's tower, especially since it was always a starry sky instead of one that changed with time. Still, it felt early, the world was too quiet for it to be midday when he normally woke up. </p><p> </p><p>Regardless, Sora decided to continue down the stairs hoping he would find a clock on his way. That was unfortunately not the case. When Sora entered the clockless kitchen he made himself some cereal. <em>Milk first</em> he thought as he poured the cereal on top. As he took his first bite a wave of nausea and fatigue hit, like the restful feeling he felt no longer was in effect. Maybe, maybe he was just getting sick. It happened every now and then and he <em>had</em> been pushing himself during training. Leaving his bowl on the table Sora made the trek back up the stairs. </p><p> </p><p>Brushing his teeth after he ate, since he at least wanted some hygiene while he could have it, he stared back into the mirror. Again, it betrayed what he looked like. Black hair, yellow eyes. Definitely sick if he was seeing things. </p><p> </p><p>Laying back in bed he felt a wave of heat hit him, coaxing him to sleep. He was so, so tired <em>and so unsure of himself </em>something inside him thought.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>"Wake up..."</p><p>Who was calling him? </p><p>"....slee..." </p><p>The voice sounded so familiar but who was it?</p><p>"Wake up Sleepy Head!" </p><p>"Huh? Kairi?"   Sora asked he felt so groggy and tired that he didn't even notice her looming over him.</p><p>"Of course silly! You need to get up we're training today and everyone's been waiting on you!" Kairi said, elongating the word waiting to show how long they all had been actually waiting.</p><p>"Can I sleep a little longer? Please?" He turned his head to his best friend. The drowsiness he felt last night was mostly gone though a little bit stayed. </p><p>"No more sleeping," Kairi said as she pulled off his covers "its time to train!" </p><p>"Fineee" Sora said getting out of bed and throwing on some day clothes as Kairi left the room</p><p> </p><p>Once he was ready he headed to the training room, where Riku and Kairi waited. As he entered the room Yen Sid looked down on him, ready to admonish him. Thankfully he didn't get yelled at, <em>again</em>, by Yen Sid and training started immediately. </p><p>"Today will be regular sparring. Use your keyblade as you will, though no magic will be cast during the fight" Yen Sid sagely announced </p><p> </p><p>Turning to Riku he smirked and was excited to spar with his best friend again. "Ready Riku?" Sora said teasingly causing a laugh to bubble out of his friend. He was so so lucky <strike>angry </strike>he had such kind and caring friends. </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>As the two keyblades slammed against each other Riku noticed a shift in his friend. He was moving sluggishly as if his stamina was slowly running out. Deep pants could be heard when the two weren't sparing hard. "Sora take a break," Riku said, knowing his friend was likely tired due to <em>something</em>. "I," his friend gasped out, "I think that's a good idea Riku." Sitting against the brick wall Riku started to spar with Kairi who was slowly getting used to using her new Keyblade. When training had ended the two friends noticed Sora was fast asleep with a faint rosy tint dancing on his cheeks. Placing his hand on top of his friend's head, Riku realized Sora had a fever. Lifting him up fireman style, Riku, followed by Kairi, carried Sora to his bed where he could sleep. </p><p> </p><p>Tucking Sora into bed Riku smelled a faint hint of darkness but dismissed it. A mistake he would regret in the future.</p><p> </p><p>------------------------</p><p>Story summary:</p><p>Vanitas, within, Sora gets awakened and high jinks ensue. At first, Sora's hair becomes darker and he gets nightmares of the horrible "training" Vanitas had to endure. At some point, Sora becomes practically bed ridden because of how drowsy he gets and falls asleep at random intervals. Eventually, unversed start appearing at Yen Sid's tower (Yen Sid assumes that it is Vanitas trying to get Ventus's heart and not actually Sora who is producing the unversed.) With every swing of the keyblade against the unversed the more pain Sora undergoes. His eyes shift from yellow to red eventually becoming an odd mix of both (not orange tho). Sora is slowly losing to the gaining darkness within him. Riku tries to fight against the darkness in Sora but learns that if he does defeat Vanitas, he loses Sora. Power of friendship! Sora awakens and decides that he would give his light to Vanitas because Ventus has rejected him (=Vanitas). Afterwards, Sora has one blue eye and one red eye due to the merging with Vanitas. Onto the Keyblade war, they go. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>